


Wanna get a drink?

by LegitDemonGurl



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitDemonGurl/pseuds/LegitDemonGurl
Summary: You and Viktor share a drink in your house, but after a confession, things get heated.





	Wanna get a drink?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with the reader being in mind so there is no defined gender written in :P
> 
> Also, Viktor is my baby boi!!!!

After collecting the last of the glitch slimes from Viktors simulation you spot him from the other side of some glass. You watch him pace back and forth and mumble to himself for a bit before you sneak up behind him and poke his shoulder. Viktor screams and crouches down to the floor before looking up and you and sighing, he stands up and dusts himself off, "Hello y/n, sorry about screaming I'm not used to people touching me" he explained. "Hey, Viktor" You awkwardly say as both of you sit in silence.

But just as he's about to leave, you stop him. "Um, actually are you free this afternoon?" you ask, making Viktor pause and turn his back to you tapping on his tablet and mumbling to himself before spinning back around and pushing up his goggles.

"Yes I am, may I ask why?", he questioned. "I wanted to see if you would like to come to my place for a drink?" You ask taking a step closer to him. He laughs awkwardly and nods his head, "Uh sure, let me change out of my work clothes first." he said idling there for a second before you spoke up again. "I'll go do that too..., see you at my place," You say with an odd tone in your voice.

The both of you walk away and you step onto the teleport pad. You rush home and take a quick shower before changing into some cute casual clothes, and after fighting with your hair for a while you just throw it up in two buns just as the doorbell rings. You rush out to the door and open it, surprised to meet with a goggle-less Viktor, dressed in a grey turtleneck and black jeans with a small bouquet of cotton flowers. "Oh wow you, look great" the both of you said at the same time, laughing a bit before you let him into your house. It's small and quaint so you bring him to your bedroom where there's a bit more space. He sets the flowers down into and awkwardly sits on the window seat, "So when you said drink did you mean tea or water?" he asks with a nervous shake in his knee tapping the floor.

Just as he asked that you turned around with some hard liquor in some glasses, "Oh you meant that kind of drink." he corrected himself as he took a glass from your hand. "Wow, I haven't had a drink ever since I started my work," he said sheepishly taking a couple of sips as you down the entire thing and wink at him. "Oh, oh are you challenging me?" he asks, you respond with a nod and a smile filling his glass with more liquor and clinking glasses.

Drink after drink later the both of you are wasted and have already given up on the challenge. "You know, It's been so long since I've had a drink that I don't even know why I stopped," he said sloshing his drink onto the floor. You hum in response and just stare into his beautiful eyes. "I love you" You sluggishly say resting your chin on your hand. "Wait, what?" he sputtered out suddenly getting sober really fast, "You don't really mean that right?" he asked putting his drink onto the ground and standing up.

He holds my shoulders and looks into my eyes, "Y/n answer me, do you know what day it is?" he asks shaking you ever so often to make you look at him. "Is it hay day?" you slur out staring into his lovely eyes. He blushes more and looks away from you, "I should go, and you should take a shower and rest." he explained looking around for your bathroom.

You stand up as his back is turned and you tap his shoulder again to catch his attention, and right as he turns you slam your lips into his. He reaches to push you away but you go to hold his head in place and wrap one arm around his neck, you start moving the both of you towards the bed and push him down onto it. While on the bed you climb up to straddle his legs and sit on him, you back away from the kiss to pull off your shirt over your head. "Y/n what are you doing?" he asks pulling his arms up to cover his blushing face.

"Shush," you say running a finger over his lip, "If you really didn't want this you'd stop me already, wouldn't you." He was silent for a bit before shyly nodding his head a bit.

You slide your hands up his shirt and grind down onto him, he makes lets out small whimpers and grinds back. You slid your hands back down and undo his belt, he bites his lip as you slide off him and pull his pants and underwear down exposing his dick to the air. "How cute its shaved clean," you tease licking all the way up to the top and wrap your mouth around it. He groaned out to himself and reached his hand down to your head, unexpectedly he starts slamming your head down shoving himself down your throat, he's the biggest you've ever taken so it's making your throat hurt. You pat his thigh a couple of times to make him let go but it didn't take to his brain so he keeps thrusting up into your head till he came into your throat. Once he realized he quickly let go and sat up, "I'm, I'm sorry Y/n I got to into my head, I haven't been pleasured myself for a while and I needed some release." You barely heard him as you gulped down what filled your mouth and rubbed your throat, "Ah, are you alright?" he asks picking you up and setting you down onto his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine" You reassure giving him a kiss on the cheek and neck.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pull him down onto the bed with him over you, hiking your legs up around his waist. "But now it's your turn," you tease licking a stripe up his neck. "Uh, I don't know how to tell you but I don't know how to." he awkwardly chuckles, "I'm still a..." he mumbles the rest incoherently. "Hm?" you question, "Say that again please?" you ask running your hand around his chest.

He leans down close to your ear and mumbles out a small, "I still have my Virginity." he confessed face turning a cute shade of pink. "Well I would love to take it off your hands," you whisper back leaving a small bite on his ear.

He mumbles into your neck and reaches down to lift your butt higher into the air, "Tell me if I do something wrong please." he asks slowly sliding into your warm hole. You purposely moan loudly into his ear and arch your back, "My god Y/n you're so..." he leans down into your neck and thrust all the way in. You shout moan this time and bite your lip from the pain, "Ah-ahh!~" you moan out a whimper following it.

' He said he was a virgin where did this come from? ' You think to yourself just as he pulls all the way out and slams back in while biting down onto your neck. You loudly moan again and pant, "Y-you said you were a virgin!" you ask just as he thrust into you again. "Virgin, never said I didn't watch things in my spare time" he explains, his thrust getting faster and harder and you both groan and moan out.

You cling onto his back and shoulders and shove your mouth onto his neck as he keeps picking up speed. You see him reach for his pants and pull out a small pill downing it quickly and getting even faster, "Ahh~, w-what was that?" you asked as he sucked a hickey into your neck. "Just a condensed form of a Quick-silver plort, gives a boost of speed for 10 minutes," he says, thrust getting harder too. You keep moaning into his skin and biting down to muffle yourself.

You can feel the knot tightening in your body and Viktor's getting close too, thrust now uneven. You weakly pull his face down to yours and kiss him again drowning your moans into his mouth. He even lifts your leg to his shoulder and give one big thrust and spills out into your body just as your release too.

After some minutes of panting and Viktor falling down onto you, he pulls out and digs his face in between your chest. "We have to shower, get up," you say smacking the side of him, he mumbles at your and buries himself deeper. You roll your eyes and push him off, hopping off the side of your bed. "Suit yourself if you don't want to join me" you teased kissing a hickey on his neck before leaving to the bathroom. Viktor immediately shot up and followed after you.

The next morning you woke up and Viktor was snug holding your waist close to him. You pry yourself out of his grip and pick up some clothes off the floor and headed into the bathroom, your body was covered in bruises, hickeys, and bites that would be impossible to cover up. You take a quick shower and throw on Viktors sweater and your own black shorts, you throw on your gear and walk out to your farm to do your daily chores.

Viktor wakes up an hour later and for a second forgot he stayed over, panicking for a bit before spotting a plate of breakfast on the table and a note that read. ' If you want your sweater, come find me in the ranch ;) ' He chucked to himself and put the bread in his mouth while pulling up his pants to walk out onto the ranch and peer around. Of course, you weren't there as if that would be easy. He walked around the ranch going to the Overgrowth first, Docks second, Grotto thrid and lastly the Lab where you were leaning down petting your painted hens. Viktor snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, "Hello there you thief," he coyly remarks picking you up and swinging you around. You screamed out in laughter and elbowed him till he put you down.

"I've never seen you happy like this before," you remark turning around and kissing his cheek. "Well someone makes me a happy person," he says kissing your forehead in return.

You two spend the rest of the day together and start dating too, the rest of your lives are happier. Viktor has someone to depend on for emotional health and you have some company on the ranch. Viktor moved in and has upgraded the ranch and your home. You've added some homely elements to his underwater lab and are discovering more slimes and inventions,


End file.
